Can't think of a title, just read the summary!
by Greenday06
Summary: What I would do if I won that lizzie mcguire contest thingy...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is what I would do if I won the Lizzie McGuire contest where you get to be in an episode or whatever.  
  
I printed out the little contest entry form and wrote my name and address and stuff on there with absolutely no hopes of being picked even for a runner up prize. I knew it would go to some undeserving little brat who has watched one episode of the damn show. I, however, I was obsessed! I worshipped the ground the actors walked on! I did and saw every lizzie mcguire thing and bought the t-shirt. But I hastily put the entry form in an envelope, stuck a stamp on it, and mailed it right away anyways. 


	2. I WON!

*3 months later*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran through the house screaming at the top of my lungs and waving a paper and a savagely ripped open envelope through the house "I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ashley, would you please shut the hell up!" my brother yelled.  
  
"Usually I would kick your butt but I don't care because I won!" I proceeded to my mother's room.  
  
"MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM! I won! Can I go please?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Lizzie McGuire contest! I get to meet them and tape a show with them and everything!"  
  
"Let me read it first. I'll read it and tell you later."  
  
I started jumping up and down on her bed  
  
"Tell me now tell me now! Here I'll read it."  
  
I started reading it but stopped when I got to the part about the flight from LAX airport.  
  
"But, we live an hour away from la, that's the closest airport to us. I wonder if I can get a cash refund!" I said, getting excited again.  
  
"Well, I guess you can go, it says you can take 3 guests."  
  
"I'll take you, and dad, and Megan! Because Ian [my brother] doesn't even like the show, and Chelsea is, she's too little!"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"I'M GOING I'M GOING I'M GOING! AHHHHHHHHH! I have to pick some outfits."  
  
It said was a 3-week trip; I grabbed the huge suitcase that both my mother and father used to take to Europe. I started shoving all my clothes in there.  
  
"Ashley, the trip isn't even for a month!" my mom said as she was walking by my room "and you can't take that huge suitcase!"  
  
"Why not? There's no good reason I shouldn't because I only have to put it in the back of the car and the only place I have to carry it is to and from the hotel! Now please excuse me." I said, slowly closing the door in her face and locking it.  
  
I wanted to pack my cutest clothes because hello? Adam! I only shop at hot topic, but those clothes are a lot cuter than those little 1 square inch tops I used to wear when I cared what people thought.  
  
I cannot wait a month! I have to call everybody! I proceeded to call all of my friends and scream down the receiver that I was going to meet the cast of Lizzie McGuire. Of course they were all happy for me, but several of them said their moms thought it was best if I didn't call for a while, oh well.  
  
This month will never be over! 


	3. finally getting there

Well, the month finally did end and I was on my way to, get this, the set of lizzie mcguire!  
  
I blasted the radio the whole time and fully rocked out to every single song, even britney spears. I freaked out, bouncing on the seat screaming, when we pulled in to the parking lot.  
  
We went inside, signed in, showed my little pass, and then I saw them! Hillary, Lalaine, and Adam! Eek! It took all of my will power not to start screaming like a little girl (again).  
  
They walked staight toward me and greeted me.  
  
Then we went to meet the director, and we met some more people, and one of them handed me a thick script.  
  
My head was spinning, they were leading me to all different places in a hurry.  
  
I started getting really hot and the room was still spinning. I sat down in the nearest chair, but as soon as I sat down they pulled me up again, and gave my dad directions to the hotel we were staying at.  
  
We were staying in a suite. It was so cool! There were two different rooms, and 3 beds, one for my mom and dad and one for me, and one for megan. It had a kitchen, well, now that you're asleep, I'll get to the exciting stuff.  
  
I read the script and the next day we read all the parts together, and we read and read until 9:30 pm, and I had to go back to the hotel, the next day was the dress rehersal. 


	4. dress rehearsal and applebee's

When I got to the studio they immediately put me in hair and make-up.  
  
They twisted and tied and knotted my hair until I was sure my scalp was bleeding. But it came out looking really cool.  
  
Then they sent me over to wardrobe and they put me in pink plaid capris, white baby polo, and white thong sandals.  
  
We started rehearsing the episode, It was about me, a new girl, coming to the school and getting popular by dating Ethan craft. They kept telling me to do different things, like "try turning slightly to the right," or "lift your chin up a little bit," and "try saying it with a little more oomph"  
  
I decided that this was what I wanted to do. Acting was so much fun!  
  
After we rehearsed me, Megan, Jake, Hilary, Lalaine, and (sigh) Adam decided to go to lunch.  
  
We were filming later that day so we had to be back by 4pm  
  
We decided to go to a trendy sushi restaurant.  
  
I took one look at that disgusting sliver of raw fish and said  
  
"Um, ew. All in favor of going somewhere where they cook the food say 'I.'"  
  
I got 6 I's, counting my own.  
  
We decided on Applebee's not quite lobster dinner, and not McDonalds.  
  
We started talking and laughing.  
  
"I like all the hairstyles." I said "but what is this?" I said, grabbing one of Adam's curls  
  
"Hey! I like it! And it's all natural."  
  
I laughed  
  
"No, I like it too, actually." I said looking at him flirtatiously. Hey I'm only here for 3 weeks!  
  
He returned the look briefly, and then he seemed to be concentrating on the corner of the table.  
  
Hilary's eyes flashed at me.  
  
"So, Ashley, where do you get your, um, interesting clothes?"  
  
"Hot topic. Usually."  
  
"Oh, I see you skipped on the black eyeliner, it's only on top, and not very thick."  
  
"And your clothes are, like, so last season!" I said mockingly, and twirling my hair  
  
"Come on Hilary, don't be mean." Adam muttered  
  
"Yeah Hilary, Ashley's cool." Added Lalaine.  
  
I turned to check on my sister, I noticed she and Jake were both making "eyes" at each other  
  
I smiled to myself and decided to play matchmaker.  
  
A/N: sorry to make Hilary a mean character, but she'll get nicer, It was just this chapter. 


End file.
